Currently, the cooking of pasta is done with pans containing water which is usually made to boil by heating with a burner. When the water boils, the pasta is thrown into the pan and is left to cook for the necessary time. Then, when cooking is complete, the pasta is drained.
The devices of the conventional type have numerous drawbacks which can be summed up as the following. The use of burners, often gas-fired, can be dangerous in particular when the pan is not watched over. An unforeseen bubbling over of water or froth from the pan could, indeed, put out the flame without interrupting the gas supply. The consequences in this case are easy to imagine.
Moreover, conventional devices need to be watched over continuously also because the active presence of an operator to throw in the pasta, to stir, to drain, etc., is necessary. Otherwise the food obtained is of a very poor quality.
Moreover, conventional devices require substantial experience to achieve good results in particular with reference how much the pasta is cooked. In many cases, indeed, precisely due to lack of experience, the pasta is cooked for too long with very poor results.